Arrangement
by morocgirl
Summary: What if you were forced to marry the one person you hated? Well Troy and Sharpay did when their parents told them they are to get married. What happens when they have a 2 week vacation? Will sparks fly or will all hell break loose? ON HIATUS!Note inside.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I Hope you guys like This story it's the only thing that came to me so PLEASE REVEIW!!_

**Disclaimer:Does it look like I own High School Musical... no it dosent.**

Sharpay Evans woke up with the sound of her Mothers voice telling her to wake up. Yesterday was the worst day of her life,and this time she's not exaggerating like the Drama Queen she is, the blond beauty just groaned and rolled out of bed following her moms order and took a nice hour long shower.

--

Troy Bolton was like any other kid that you would know he was sweet, caring,and dont forget his Incredible looks. Every girl wanted him, but it was too late now to get any girl _he_ wanted. See, his parents had an unpleasent suprise for him when he got home yesterday.

_flashback_

_"You guys wanted to see me"? Troy questioned his parents._

_"Yes,please sit down Troy."Jack answered_

_Troy sat down without any further questions.There was a long silence until his mother spoke up for the first time._

_"Sweetie your father and I made a long decision with this and thought of it throughly" Lucy said glancing to her husband._

_"It will be a great experiance, you know with with basketball and getting ready for college... his father trailed off._

_Troy was getting impatient by now, "Just come out with it guys"!_

_"What your father is trying to say is that we want you to get married". His mother said._

_end of flashback_

Troy was suprisingly calm, up until his parents told him _who_ it was. Never in a million years would he wanted to marry the girl his parents picked out. Once his parents told him he went straight to his room and stayed there until it was dinner time, he kinda lost his appatite but his mother insisted that he needed to eat. Troy still cringes when he thinks about the Ice- he means _Sharpay._

--

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"You have to be got to be kidding me"! The Blond shreiked

"Im sorry princess but we made our decision, and we are going to keep it." Vance Evans told his daughter sternly.

"But daddy I dont want to get married now, especially with _Bolton."_ Sharpay said the word as if it disgusted her, witch it did but she hated the boy who owned that last name more.

Vance just looked at his daughter blankly "Im sorry princess".

"Whatever, Im going to my room." and she left to her room, well more like stomped.

She could not believe her parents, she didnt do anything to make them mad... well except she maxed out her dads credit card, but thats besisdes the point. The point is that she is going to marry Bolton, and shes only 18! She's supposed to go to Julliard,then become a famouse Broadway star, and then if she had time she could get married, not when her whole future is ahead of her. God, she hated life.

--

_I know its short but it's only the Proulonge, so the next chapter will be longer... hopefully. lol_

_I know you heard this more than a thousand times but your going to hear it again from me!! _

_Are you ready... Ok hear it goes, REVEIW!!_

_)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:_ Yet, another chapter from moi! I know the other chapter was a short one but this one is longer then the other chapter. Im sorry for the wait but you know I had writers block and couldnt think of anything until I was hearing a Britney Spears song ( I know lame) . PLEASE REVEIW!!_

**Disclaimer: You know authors say they dont own High School Musical, but you know what I own High school Musical... NOT!!**

**S**harpay Evans, when you hear that name you think who would name their child that? Well it was easy really, shes not like any other kid. Shes's _unique_, she knows how to sing, she's OBSESSED with the color pink, a musical fanatic, oh and lets not forget this important tiny little detail, she is getting MARRIED! Yea thats why she's different than any kind of kid you would know. If it didnt make matters worse she's going on a 2 week vacation with Bolton, This should be fun.

--

"Ok sweetheart, you packed everything you needed? Remember this is-

" A life changing experience." Sharpay Evans finished for her mom. "Like you haven't said that for the hundredth time now". She said, while rolling her eyes." You know your father and I only want what best for you" her mother said sternly. " Yea whats best for me,while putting me in hell island" Sharpay mumbled. "What was that?" her mother asked. " Nonthing mother"! Sharpay replied giving her best fake smile, ugh did she mention she hated life?

_2 hours later_

Troy Bolton rang the Evans door, waiting for whoever to open the door for him, finally a fragile looking maid opened the door for him. " Monsieur Bolton welcome, follow me". The maid said with a heavy french accent.** ( I had to ask my mom to spell that for me lol) **Troy just followed her without saying a word, he never been to the Evans estate but from what he's seeing they are a pretty classy family. " Just go in through that door on your right, and you will meet the Evans in the dining room. Troy just threw a quick thank you before the French women left. When Troy got to the dining room he could see the family waiting patiently for him, well most of the family.

" Your late" Sharpay growled. Always count on Sharpay to ruin the moment.

" Im sorry I was late" Troy murmered. Why did he always have to be the one apologizing? Sharpay _never_ says sorry, even if you paid her a million bucks she still wouldnt be sorry.

"Oh, no need to apologize Troy; Sharpay is just in a bad mood." Vance said while glareing in Sharpays direction, who just responded with a shrug.

" Now, lets take your bags to the limo and drop you guys off at the airport." Viola said, rather cheerfully.

--

" Can you please STOP!" Troy yelled.

Sharpay just looked at him through her new Chanel glasses and went back to fileling her nails. Troy looked at her irritated, he reminded himself that he was going to a nice luxurey island but that was the bright side, the worst was to come.

" Ugh im bored, do you have any gum?" Sharpay questioned. Troy chose to ignore her he really didnt feel like haveing her pop bubbles in his face.

" HELLO, Im asking you a question Bolton!" Sharpay barked.

" And I dont feel like answering you, any more questions?" Troy said while his eyes were closed. If Troy was looking at Sharpay right now he would regret ever saying that to her.

" You know what Bolton?" Sharpay said angerly.

" What?" Troy said, still not looking at her.

" Go to h-"

" We are about to land so please fasten your seatbelts, and thank you for choosing Delta as your airline". The annoying flight attendent said to everybody.

" Finally we're here!" Sharpay said dramatically. Troy just looked around the penthouse, and he liked it so far.

" Go put my bags in our room." Sharpay said while flopping on the couch and takeing out a seventeen magazine. Troy just stood there looking at her weirdly.

" Dont just stand there MOVE!" Sharpay shouted. Troy hurriedly took her bags to there room. Right when he was going to put the bags in the room he stopped and realized something.

"Wait, did you just say _our_ room?" Troy said confused.

" Yea I did, daddy thought that if we slept in the same bed, in the same room " We'll get to know eachother" Sharpar said using air quotes.

" No, Nu-ugh I am not sleeping in the same bed as you!" Troy exclaimed

" Well, Im not fond with the idea either but we have to follow daddys orders." Sharpay stated.

" Whatever, im going for a walk." Troy closed the door behind him and left. Sharpay looked at the door longingly, shook her head, and went to her room.

Troy was walking down the nice sandy beach, and loved the horizion, with its spectacular colors orange, purple,red and etc. He really didnt feel like sleeping in the same bed as Sharpay. It will just be too weird and akward, even though the bed was almost as big as his room it still would be uncomfortable. He wished that this never happened and that he never had to marry Sharpay, or even had to share the same room as her. Troy decided to go back to the penthouse before Sharpay got worried about him.Ha, he laughed at himself even thinking that Sharpay would care.

" Where were you"?! a very angry Sharpay said once Troy stepped in the room.

"Out" Troy replied.

" Do you have any Idea what time it is"? Sharpay said with her PJ's on.

" No and I dont care." Troy fired back. Sharpay just gave him one of her death glares and went in _thier_ room.

One question popped in his head, Why him?

_Ok guys, im FINALLY finished with this chapter you know how long this took me? Im EXHAUSTED lol. Anyways did you guys see the little cute Zashley moment? I did and I started jumping up and down! ( no lie) Please press that purple button it only takes like what... 30 secondes to reveiw? REVEIW!! PLEASE!! _

_xoxo _

_sara_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:_ k guys this is Chapter 3 and It's just a treat Halloween is coming soon!!!!!!Anyways, Read it, Reveiw it, Love it. =]_

**Disclaimer: Dont own Hsm... sadly =( **

" Where are you going?" asked Sharpay who was laying out in the bed.

" Im sleeping on the couch" Troy said while rummaging through the closet looking for a pillow and blanket to use.

" NO!" Sharpay yelled but later regretted it and mentally kicked herself.

" Whats wrong with you?" Troy asked, looking at her weirdly.

Sharpay was desperately trying to cover up what she said. Why did she have to say that? She could've ignore him and go to sleep, but no she had to open her big mouth. See, where it led her?

" N-nothing, I just you know"..... Sharpay trailed off, no matter how good of an actress she is she couldnt think of anything. Troy had to admit she kinda looked cute right now- wait, _what_ is he saying? He cant like Sharpay it's just too weird, Sure their getting married soon but that dosent mean he has to like her. " Im afraid of thunder storms". Sharpay said breaking him out of his thoughts.

" Oh come on Sharpay, your 18 years old you seriousely cant be scared of storms by now". Troy said trying to stifle a giggle. Sharpay looked away from him and stared at the wall for a while. That's when Troy felt guilty for even laughing at her.

" Sharpay-

" Just go." Sharpay said a tear sliding out of her face. Troy really was sorry but he knew her by now to obey her.

--

Troy woke up with the smell of of pancakes and eggs filling through his nostrils, and automattically stood up.

" Im so hungry"! Troy moaned. Sharpay, ignored him and contiued cooking.

" Im sor-

" Troy save it.... your like every other guy I ever met just another jerk". Sharpay said softly.

" Thats not me, I... I dont know what came over me" Troy tried to explain. Sharpay looked at him and barely above a whisper said that breakfeast was ready and went to her room. Why did she always have to do that. He tries and tries so hard to make everything right but she never accepts it. Troy looked at the food and decided to eat it and not let it go to waste. He had to find a way to make it all up to Sharpay and he knew just the way to do it.

--

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay said astonished turning to glance at him. Troy had his hands in his pockets and smiled

" I wanted to make it up to you." Troy shrugged as if it was no big deal.

" You do know what this means do you?" Sharpay questiond.

" Yea, holding over 100 shopping bags" Troy groaned , but smiled nontheless. Sharpay smiled at him and started walking to Forever 21. Oh, what Troy did just to be forgiven.

"TROY"!!!!!

" COMING!!!" Troy ran.

--

" Im so tired." Sharpay said takeing a seat on the bench, a poor struggling Troy was trying to balance over 50 bags well that's what he thinks hes holding.

" Easy for you to say". Troy murmerd while setting the bags down.**( a/n: for any confusion there is a Mall in the island xD )**

" What was that?" Sharpay said, checking her makeup in her compact mirror. Before Troy could say a word Sharpay interrupted _again_.

" Im hungy" Sharpay whined.

" Lets go to the Food court". Troy suggested.

" Ew, no they have greasy food in there, Im watching my carbs!" Sharpay said disgusted.

" Well what do you suggest then?" Troy asked.

" Take me to a 5 star resturant." Sharpay said innocently.

" WHAT"!? Troy asked bewildered.

" You said that you wanted me to forgive you so take me to a resturant.

" I thought I was forgiven 30 shops ago!" Troy yelled.

Sharpay glared at him and said through gritted teeth " Take me to a resurant". Troy looked at her and quickly grabbed her bags and started to walk to the car. Sharpay smirked and followed him to the car.

--

" That was really good". Sharpay said rubbing her stomach in enjoyment.

" It was pretty good'. Troy couldnt help but agree with her, as he unlocked the penthouse.

Sharpay turned and looked him and smiled, " Thanks for everything Troy" . Sharpay reached up and kissed him on the cheek, and went to their bedroom. Troy touched the place to where she kissed his cheek and couldnt help but smile goofily and thought that this isn't a bad vacation after all.

--

_Yay, we are getting somewhere people! ;) I want to say thanks to all the people who reveiwed this story. I love you guys! Anyways, please if you are a anyomonus reveiwer, please try to be signed in cuz, if you guys have any questions I could just P.M u but i cant do that if your anyomonus. =( PLEASE REVEIW!!!_

_Love you guys,_

_xoxo _

_sara_


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

A/N: __I know what you guys are thinking what took her sooo long? Well, I had writers block and I still have it but you know I cant disappoint you guys so Im makeing this up as I go along so bear with me. ENJOY!_

* * *

" Yes mom"

" No mom"

" Ok love you mom"

" Bye mom"

Finally, Troy loved his mom so much but she can get really annoying sometimes. **( I told you im makeing this up as I go along so this is the first thing that came on my mind! =P)** Asking him a whole lot of questions, asking if he changed his underwear everyday wich Sharpay overheard and kept taunting him about and calling him diffrent kind of nicknames thet he wasnt to fond about. Him and Sharpay were actully getting along pretty well, and werent biting each others heads off.

" Hi Troysie." Speaking of the _angel_.

" Hey, Pay." Troy wasnt the only one with a nickname.

" Who was on the phone"? Sharpay questioned.

"Uh, my mom.."

" Did you change your underwear." Sharpay teased.

" Shut up, Sharpay" Troy was really getting mad now.

" Aw, Im sorry Troysie forgive me"? Sharpay said giving a puppy dog face.

" Fine" Troy said giving in.

" So what are we going to do today"? asked Sharpay seating herself next to Troy on the couch who was watching re- runs of Family Guy.

" You know Pay I really dont feel like doing anything today, I feel like just staying home and watching T.V" Troy replied pushing down deeper into the couch and bring his hands up under his head.

" But thats not fun!" Sharpay pouted.

" It is for me " Troy smirked. Sharpay huffed and crossed her arms while watching the televison.

* * *

"Im hungry!"

"Again?"

" Look, Bolton just take me somewhere to eat"!

" C'mon Shar, I dont have any money!"

" Liar"

" I dont!"

" Just get me something to eat!"

" Want to go to Mcdonalds?"

" Ew!"

"Mcdonalds or nonthing"

"...."

" Sharpay?"

" Whatever, Bolton but dont expect me likeing this!"

" Its a date then"

* * *

Troy and Sharpay had a great day, they went to Mcdonalds and Sharpay was forced to have a hamburger since Troy didnt have any money to buy a salad ( wich he lied about) and after that they went to the Carnival and Troy won Sharpay a stuffed Panda Bear with his awesome basketball skills.

" Ok so whos the best?" Troy asked entering the penthouse.

" Bolton Im not saying it!" Sharpay said laughing. Troy stared at her for a while and sneaked behind her and tickeled Sharpays sides.

" B- Bolton S- Stop pl-ease!!" Sharpay shreiked and on the couch while Troy was on top of her.

" Say it!"

" NO!"

Troy started tickiling her more, while she was squirming beneath him.

" TroyBoltonisthebest!"

" What I didnt quite hear that" Troy said still tickling her.

" TROY BOLTON IS THE BEST"!!! Troy stopped tickling her and stared at her eyes. Sharpay stared right back and slowly they started leaning in.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!

_Your probably mad at me right now, thinking First she dosent update soon now she gives us a CLIFFHANGER!!! _

_Im sorry, but I wanted to __**try**__ to do a cliffhanger hope it worked!!! Thank you Guys for Reveiwing! Keep them Coming!!!! _

_REVEIW!!!!!! Tell me what you think okay?_

_xoxo_

_sara_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: __Heeeeeyyyyy Guys!!! I want to say sorry for not updating soon but you know caught up w/ homework.( yea I know great excuse!) Im haveing Writers Block and I need some Ideas! So please If you have any ideas feel free to P.M me or Revew! I have to say that this is one of my fave chapters and you'll see why! ;)_

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Hsm and Walt Disney is my Great great great Grandfather.... you guys get the picture =p**

_A/N 2: Sorry I didnt put a disclaimer up last chapter I dont own anything I put up last chapter! ENJOY!!_

* * *

Troy and Sharpay leaned in and found themselves engulfed in nice sweet kiss but soon turned more passionate as Troy ran is tongue along Sharpays teeth asking for accsess which Sharpay happily accepted and their tongues are intertwined, soon air was needed and both pulled out of their steamy kiss.

" Wow" Troy said panting still on top of Sharpay.

" Um... Troy not to ruin the moment but can you get off of me I cant breath" Sharpay asked

" Oh, sorry" Troy said getting off of her as he sat on the couch, while Sharpay sat up. They both didint know what to think they were just haveing fun then before they knew it thay were making out.

" What do you think this means now"? Sharpay asked curiouse

" I dont know, what do you want this to mean?" Troy had no clue what to do.

Sharpay hestitated at first but leaned in and sweetly kissed Troy and pulled away. " I want this to mean theirs an us" Sharpay said looking down finding interest in the carpet. Troy pulled her chin up singaling her to look at him.

" Me too".

Sharpay looked suprised and happily hugged him.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay were currently cuddleing eachother while watching a movie.

" Troy..... " Sharpay trailed trailing invisible patterns on Troys bare chest. Troy looked down to her and motioned for her to continue.

" What do you think are parents are going to say?"

"What do mean Shar?"

" Dont you think are parents are going to be happy"? Troy said answering his own question.

" Yea, but they still think we hate eachother"

" Does it matter?" Troy asked Sharpay stared at him for a few moments and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

" Hold still"!

" It hurts"!

" It was your own fault!"

" How was it my fault!"

Troy and Sharpay were chasing eachother around the house because Troy was trying to tickle Sharpay. Unfortunatly Troy fell over a broken peice of glass and it got stuck on his arm while Sharpay is currently taking the broken glasses off his arm.

" There all finished" Sharpay said patting Troys arm and quickly apologised when she saw him wince.

" Thanks Pay" Troy gently placed a gentle kiss on Sharpays lips which soon escalated into more. Sharpay rolled on top of Troy and soon their tongues were fighting with eachother, Troy moved his hand under her shirt and Sharpay gently moaned when Troys hand lightly brushed on Sharpays breast. Both of them groaned when they heard a knock on the door and they slowly pulled away from eachother and Troy went to answer the door. A small bellhop handed Troy a envelope, tipped his hat, and left.

" What is that?" sharpay said nodding toward the envelope and walked to Troy. Troy opened the envelope and read over the letter and his eyes widened.

" Our parents are coming....."

* * *

_DUN, DUN, DUN!!! Sorry I had to say that and sorry for the Cliffhanger/Short chapter but I will__** try**__ to write a longer chapter next time! Next chapter the parents are coming 0_0! Please GUYS REVEIW!!!! everytime you guys reveiw it makes me smile and Update sooner but I cant do that if you dont REVEIW!!! And thank you to the people who did reveiw I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! REVEIW!!_

_xoxo_

_sara_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n:I know you probably want to kill me now........ *hides behind chair* But its stupied school!!!!! I have A LOT of Tests and Exams I had to do! But to make it up to you guys heres a long chapter! so Im just going to go on with the story Unfortunately the parents are'nt comeing this chapter =( But they will next chapter!!!! =)_

_Read it. Reveiw it. Love it! ENJOY!! I almost forgot In the beginning of the strory it said that they were in an island..... my apologies but they are just in a kind of Vacation! Hmm lets say Hawai? Use your imagination! ;) Sorry if theres any mistakes!_

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I hate this part XP No I dont own nothing except Zac Efron ( yea I wish) ;) I dont own Gucci,and Mcdonalds either.**

* * *

Sharpay just let the words sink in before taking the letter out of Troys hand and rereading the letter.

" What are we going to do"! Sharpay exclaimed throwing the envelope to the floor.

" Take a breath Sharpay ". Troy said putting his hands on Sharpays shoulders and making in and out breaths. ( A/N: haha I got that from the song Take a breath from JB which im listening to now! =) ) Sharpay copied his movements but realized that they weren't helping, and threw Troys arms away from her shoulders.

" This is not helping"! Sharpay hissed. Troy looked at her worriedly and signled her to follow him.

* * *

" Where are we going?" Sharpay whined as Troy was dragging her to through Walmart and toward the cleaning supplies.

" We need to clean the house before our parents come, and you know how my mom is a neat freak." Troy explained, Its true if you went to the Bolton household then you wouldn't see even a speck of dust around the house thanks to Troys mom.

"Look, babe relax." Sharpay told Troy now she was the one who was doing the comfort. They stopped and Sharpay looked up at him and gave him a sweet gentle kiss, she felt electricity going through her but Troy Bolton has that effect on everyone.

" Come on lets go get some cleaning supplies". Sharpay grinned and led Troy the way to the cleaning supplies.

An hour later Troy and Sharpay were found in one of the booths in Mcdonalds.

"Mmm, I haven't had a Mcdonalds french fry in ages!" Sharpay said her mouth instantly watering after putting the french fry in her mouth. Troy just smiled at her and proceeded to eat his own meal. After, Sharpay was finished eating she had to wait for Troy to finish since she gobbled her food down for how hungry she was. Sharpay decided to look around a bit but got bored and looked at Troy,she never realized how his eyes were really Crystal Blue,and how he moves his bangs out of his eyes in one swift movement,and how he ran his hand through his hair everytime he was nervouse, when he was confused he would look so cute, but what she mostly loved about Troy is when he would kiss her she felt her knees go weak and her insides turn into mush. Troy must of caught her staring and gave her a confused look.

" What are you looking at?" Troy asked.

" Nonthing." Sharpay smiled. Troy gave her one more look before going back to eating, and Sharpay went back to listing things that she loved about him.

* * *

"So....."

" So..."

Both Troy and Sharpay didnt know what to do later in the night since they never actully slept togethor....... in the bed of course. It was always Troy sleeping in the couch and Sharpay in the were both in a situation where the other is going to sleep. Troy was getting tired of sleeping in the couch even though it was oddly comfortable. Sharpay just wanted someone she could cuddle with and that person had to be Troy, not that he was complaining.

" Ugh, could we just get in the bed already"! Sharpay was getting frustrated since they were going nowhere and she needed her beauty sleep, plus she wanted to cuddle with Troy already.

Troy nodded and akwardly got in the bed, while Sharpay hasitly got in the bed and was in Troys side immediately. Troy automaticaly wrapped his arms around Sharpay and both felt sleep take over them.

" Morning Sleepy head!"

Troy inwardly groaned, the light was too bright and he didnt want to wake up yet he was too comfortable. He rolled to his side so he was sprawled on his front, and put his pillow on top of him. Sharpay rolled her eyes and started shaking him...... viloently.

" Im up, Im up." Troy mumbled, while Sharpay gave him a triumphment smile.

" What do you want to do today?" Sharpay asked rather hyper jumping up and down on the bed. Troy groaned again and stood up from the warm covers, his toes meeting the could tile.

"First off I need a shower Pay." Sharpay heart swelled while he said her nickname that instantly made her stop jumping and sit down on the bed.

" Well can you hurry up cuase I need a shower too." Sharpay said looking down on her hands still effected by Troys voice. Troy gave her one more look before going in the bathroom. 10 minutes later Troy came out only wrapped in a towel and wet fresh out of the shower. Sharpay looked up from her Seventeen magazine and blushed. He looked so hot with his hair dripping wet, and his abs showing with droptes falling over them and Sharpay couldnt help but gulp. She felt like taking him there.

" Hel-lo Sharpay." Troy waved his hands infront of her breaking her out of her thoughts. Sharpay blushed and looked down her hands again embarressed that she had been caught checking out Troy.

" What? Oh, sorry I guess I just zoned out a little bit." Sharpay replied not daring to meet him in the eyes.

" Well, the showers all yours." Sharpay got up still looking down on her feet grabed a towel and went in the shower not noticing a blue-eyed boy staring at her full of concern.

* * *

" Hey, are you ok?" Troy asked full of concern. They were currently in the car driveing to the Mall much to Troys dismay.

" Im fine Troy dont worry about it." Sharpay said looking out the window.

" Are-

" I said Im fine Troy." Sharpay hissed. Troy chose to obey her orders for now.....

Troy and Sharpay were walking around the Mall and Sharpay still had'nt said anything and Troy was starting to get worried about her.

He was getting really irritated since Sharpay wasnt saying anything and he was going to get something out of her.

" So Sharpay what do you want to do when are parents come?" Troy asked. Sharpay just answered with a shrug. Troy rolled his eyes irritated, why was she always so stubborn couldnt she talk to him already!?

" Look Sharpay I dont know whats wrong with you but you need to talk to me and dont tell me your fine because I know your not so please talk to me." Troy begged at the end. Sharpay looked up at him for the first time today and sighed knowing she cant keep it from him any longer.

" Your going to laugh at me." Sharpay said softly.

" I would never do that Sharpay." Troy reassured leading her to starbucks to talk privately. They sat down and Troy looked at her expectingly.

" When you got out-" Sharpay stopped she couldnt say it.

" Keep going Sharpay."

" Its embarrassing." Sharpay blushed. Troy reached his hand out on the table and intertwined their fingers togethor and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

" Well you see-

" Sharpay is that you?" Sharpay froze and dreaded turning to the voice who called her name.

" H-hi Olivia, I didn't expect to see you here." Sharpay faked a smile.

" Well it is the mall, oh whos this?" Olivia realized turning to Troy taking off her Gucci sunglasses. Sharpay felt a pang of jealousey as Olivia was eyeing Troy hungerly.

" Hes's my _fiancee_" Sharpay dragged out fiancee.

" Oh, Pay-Pay I didnt know you were getting married." Olivia said still eyeing Troy with jealousey evident in her voice. Sharpay cringed with the nickname Olivia had given her. While Troy felt uncomfortable under Olivias gaze.

" Well, I am anything else?" Sharpay said through gritted teeth.

" No, just wanted to catch up you know girl talk." Olivia said putting her Gucci glasses back on. Sharpay nodded still mustering her fake smile.

" Oh well some other time kisses." Olivia sighed and gave Troy one more look before leaving.

" Who was that girl?" Troy asked a little creeped out.

" Olivia Sanders." Sharpay said hatred in her voice.

" Im guessing you guys dont like each other." Troy guessed. Sharpay gave him a look that said 'You Think'.

" So what were you going to say?" Troy needed to know whats makeing Sharpay like this.

" Troy stop worrying im talking now its not important." Sharpay said desperately trying to change the subject.

" Whatever you say Sharpay." Troy replied

" Thanks."

* * *

" What do you want to do now?" Troy asked. Both Troy and Sharpay were getting tired of walking around the Mall, well mostly Troy since Sharpay practically lived at the Mall since Sharpay was over her quiet phase she dragged Troy to every store in the Mall.

" Hmm.. lets go eat im hungery." Sharpay replied feeling her stomach growling. Troy happily led the way to the food court since he also felt his stomach growling.

An hour later their stomachs were full and their hands intertwined walking to the car. Troy let go of Sharpays hand and pushed her against the car

and started kissing her. Soon Sharpay wrapped her hands around Troys neck to pull him closer. Troy started to suck on Sharpays lip while Sharpay obliged and their tongues were at war. Sharpay pulled away and Troy inwardly groaned.

" We could finish this at the house." Sharpay said out of breath. Troy nodded and they got in the car while Sharpay grabbed Troys hand and put it on her lap and subconsciously started drawing patterns on it.

" Troy."

" Yea Pay." Troy answered stealing a quick glance at her before moving his eyes back on the road.

" What are we going to say to our parents when they find out about this." Sharpay asked waving her between them.

" Pay, I thought we went over this already." Troy replied. He understood Sharpay could be insecure but she had to know he'll be with her every step of the way.

" I know, I know its just.... I dont know." Sharpay refrained.

" Hey, remember what I said last time they're going to be glad that we are getting along now, and besides I'll be with you every step of the way." Troy explained.

" Yea, I guess your right." Sharpay smiled. Troy always knew what to say that made her feel all giddy inside even if it was the small stuff.

" Im always right." Troy gloated.

" Being a little cocky are'nt we Mr. Bolton?" Sharpay teased. Troy gave her a smile that would make very girl knees go weak even a certain blond.

Troy and Sharpay were back at the penthouse exhausted after todays adventure. Sharpay was just about to leave when Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

" Dont think I forgot." Troy smirked. Sharpay looked confused at one moment before it dawned at her and pulled Troy by the back of the head and started kissing him but were interrupted by Sharpays phone ringing. Both of them groaned and Sharpay went to answer her phone, and Troy sat on the couch.

" Hello."

_" Princess, how are you?" _Sharpay froze but answerd anyways.

" Oh, hi daddy." Troy looked up from what he was doing and tried to listen to the conversation.

_" How are you and Troy holding up?"_

" Great daddy we're getting along just great." Sharpay replied while looking at Troy who just gave her a confused look back.

_" Great to hear that, your mother and the Boltons are on are way now."_

" Your coming r-right now?" Sharpay gulped eyes wide.

_" We'll be there in ten minutes say hi to Troy for me and we'll see you soon."_

" Alright I will, bye daddy." Sharpay said and shut her phone turning to Troy.

" They're coming in 10 minutes."

* * *

_Oooooo The parents are coming * suspence music on* Hope you guys enjoyed this somewhat long chapter I felt generouse and decided what the heck its the holidays why not a long chapter? I know its not THAT long but probably the longest but there could be one just like this maybe even longer if you guys reveiw!!!! Its the Holidays make that my christmas present! XD I want to thank you guys for revewing last chaper too!!! Anyways, Happy Holidays and PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!_

_xoxo_

_sara_


	7. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, I know you are expecting an update but I have a BIG problem. I don't know how to continue this story! I've done the plot so wrong and my words are so messed up,I don't know If I should show you the next chapter! The whole parent thing isn't working out and I don't know how to make it more intresting for you guys! I've read over it and IM even bored! I think Im going to delete this story and create a new and BETTER story! BUT It's not my choice. Its _your_ choice. If you want me to continue this story review! But if you don't review anyways and tell me to make a new story! (or P.M) This time, I will update faster! The reason for not updateing the chapters faster is cuz I can't write it! Im not driven with this story anymore. It was kinda a experiment for me and I don't want you guys to read something that I could do MUCH better at!But like I said its your choice not mine! And sorry again!!!! Im really hate doing this! =(

Forever and always,

Sara


	8. Please Read

Hello, I know you guys might be _really_ angry with me since I haven't updated in about a year and im sorry for that. As you guys know I asked if I should continue this story or should I make another one. I haven't done either of those things, I mean I honestly forgot about the story until I logged on one day and found the authors note. When I wrote this story I was 12…. Im 14 now and I know its not that big of a difference but I've matured a lot in my writing and in life overall. I hate to do this to you guys but I wont continue this story, life has been getting in the way and I don't have time to write a story or even think of a good plot because you guys deserve better than that. Writing for me is a hobby, im not passionate about it but there are authors out there in fanfiction that are so check out their stories because mine does not even come close to what these people can write; Anyways thank you for your support and your reviews you guys are _**Amazing. **_ Please understand where im coming from and don't leave any hate mail please, I know what im doing is wrong but im sorry I just cant do it anymore. Oh Gosh this is getting a little too deep and and long so im going to cut it short. Thank you guys again and don't think that I don't appreciate you guys because I do very much and what im doing is probably not showing it so I apologize. I will still be on Fanfiction (I go on everyday) so you can P.M if you'd like. Thank you guys again.

Xoxo

Sara


End file.
